1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a brake mechanism for an automobile, more particularly to a brake mechanism which can be retained releasably in a braking state.
2. Description Of The Related Art
The applicant of the present invention has four co-pending U.S. patent applications, namely application Ser. Nos. 08/126,182, now allowed, 08/169,178, still pending, 08/194,421, still pending, and 08/219,442, now allowed, which disclose a brake mechanism that can be retained releasably in a braking state so as to prevent the driver of an automobile from suffering from fatigue of his calf due to constant pressing of a brake pedal plate. However, the applicant found that the brake mechanisms of the aforementioned co-pending applications are power-consuming and the circuits employed therein are somewhat complicated.